


Midnight Surprise

by Fvvn



Series: Happy Birthday(s) [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, birthday fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: Tenma sedikit was-was, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Natsugumi kepadanya di hari ulang tahun yang tinggal menghitung menit
Series: Happy Birthday(s) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797571
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Midnight Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday Fic untuk Tenma. Actually gue ada rencana untuk ngumpulin semua birthday fic anak-anak Mankai dalam satu seri: 'Happy Birthday(s)'. Dan gue mau mulai semuanya dari Tenma hehe.

**Midnight Surprise**

**A3 milik Liber**

**[** Tenma Sumeragi, 21 Juni **]**

.

.

.

Tenma sedikit was-was, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Natsugumi kepadanya di hari ulang tahun yang tinggal menghitung menit. Di atas ranjang berselimut rapi dari ujung kuku kaki sampai dada, Tenma melotot di tengah gelap gulita. Ada perasaan kompleks di setiap ia dengar detak jam, berjalan. Menciptakan keringat yang merosot dari dahinya—tidak tenang.

Bukannya ia tidak senang dengan pesta kejutan—seperti yang sudah diwanti-wanti Kazunari kepadanya, dari jauh-jauh hari (yang mana membuatnya tidak menjadi kejutan lagi). Tetapi melihat pengalaman ulangtahun Misumi yang belum lama dirayakan, membuat Tenma sesedikitnya mengantisipasi akan ada hal memalukan, yang setidaknya harus dilakukannya, atas dasar ‘paksaan’ etika. Seperti mengucapkan terimakasih dengan ceria, menyalami setiap anggota satu-persatu, menerima kado yang penuh cinta—atau yang paling parah, membaca surat pribadi di depan semuanya, dengan lantang dan sukacita. Sesungguhnya Tenma tidak siap menanggung semua kegiatan baru itu. Dia kurang pengalaman dan informasi, tapi di saat yang sama, dia juga tidak mau berakting demi melewati hari itu. Setidaknya, ia ingin tetap menjadi dirinya, yang apa adanya, di depan orang-orang yang ia pedulikan—yang tidak terikat dengannya karena materi dan keuntungan semata.

Reaksi yang mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tetapi sebagai sosok yang seumur hidupnya dihabiskan untuk syuting, potses, show, dan menyendiri, Tenma tidak (belum) pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya bersenang-senang dengan natural, selayaknya anak muda, bersama sekelompok manusia yang bisa diklasifikasikannya sebagai teman. Atau mungkin sahabat setia.

Atau keluarga?

Tenma tidak begitu yakin bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Natsugumi—yang baginya tidak bisa diwakilkan dengan satu kata.

Sepuluh menit sebelum jam 12 tiba, pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar, membuat Tenma terbangun dari lamunan.

“Siapa?”

Pertanyaan itu membumbung tinggi dan hilang, seperti uap napasnya. Hanya ada suara ketukan yang membalas sebanyak tiga kali. Lagi. Seperti sudah diperhitungkan. Tenma mulai merasa tidak beres. Ia melihat bayangan di bawah celah pintu yang terang—yang berasal dari pencahayaan lampu di lorong depan.

“Siapa oi!”

Suaranya diperbesar. Dan ketukan dengan tempo itu berhenti. Tenma mengedip sebentar—memantau bayangan yang tidak lekas pergi. Situasi itu membuatnya gusar—beranjak duduk untuk membangunkan Yuki yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya.

“Oi! Yuki!”

Ia tidak mau mengakui ketakutannya yang masih sulit ditaklukkan—tetapi untuk berjaga-jaga, memang, turun dari ranjang berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian.

Tenma meneguk ludah. Yuki semakin mirip anak sapi yang tidak juga terbangun dengan guncangannya. Tenma memerkuat dorongan, “Oi! YUKI!” bisikannya meninggi. Terdengar tidak sabaran sekali. Tangannya mulai menjambak helai rambut kehijauan di antara bahu itu—memaksanya agar bangun dengan kekerasan.

Tapi alih-alih mendengar suara amarah Yuki yang tinggi, Tenma justru mendapati pemandangan rambut yang bergeser, seperti sebuah wig terlepas dari kepala boneka.

Kepala yang ia kira milik Yuki itu bergolek, memerlihatkan wujudnya yang rata.

Jeritan tinggi mengudara.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Boneka yang malang, dilemparnya secara impulsif, ke pojok ruang. Merosot pada kolom yang diciumnya. Mengutuk nama Yuki Rurikawa berulang-ulang, “ANAK BRENGSEKKKKKK!”

Ketukan di pintu menginterupsi ketakutannya. Membuat Tenma yakin, bahwa seseorang pasti sedang menakutinya—di hari ulangtahunnya. Dengan asumsi itu, ia merangkak turun dari tangga, seperti seekor laba-laba. Sangat cepat. Kakinya terburu-buru, melangkah lebar, menuju pintu yang terus berisik itu. Lalu berhenti pakem, persis, lima senti di depan hidung, hanya untuk menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Sebelum Tenma siap menembakkan amarah pada siapapun yang ada di depan sana.

“DENGAR—”

Pintu dibuka dan berdiri di depannya, sebuah sosok tinggi, yang tertutupi selimut putih. Tidak bergeming samasekali. Bahkan untuk sebuah tarikan napas.

Tenma menggulir bola mata untuk melihat ujung kaki—yang rupanya tidak menyentuh tanah. Pupilnya bergetar seketika.

“T-T-Tolo—”

Sepotong kata bahkan tidak bisa keluar dengan sempurna.

Sambil menahan lutut yang mulai encer, Tenma menolak putus asa. Semua ini pasti hanya lah trik dari grup badut Natsugumi, yang ingin menakut-nakutinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua paha sebelum mencubit keras selimut itu dengan jemari yang sudah basah—

Menariknya sekuat tenaga sambil menutup mata.

“ARRRGGGGH DASAR BRENGSEKKKKKKK!”

.

.

.

.

Ia tidak melihat atau mendengar apa-apa.

Saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan Tenma mengabur seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

“Yosh! Semua persiapan oke?”

Kazunari bertanya, seraya memapah _blackforest_ diameter 20 senti, di tangannya. Bentuknya tidak sesempurna buatan toko, tetapi keempat orang itu memandanginya dengan puas—terutama pada tulisan ‘Happy Birthday, leader’ yang dibuat dengan saus stroberi dan tipografi cantik—hasil goresan tangan Kazunari.

“Oke!”

Balas tiga yang lainnya, harmonis, setelah selesai membersihkan ruang tamu dari sampah-sampah kertas, tempat mereka membuat bungkusan kue kilat.

“Berarti tinggal nunggu Tenten teriak dari kamar setelah denger suara bonekanya hehe!”

"Remot siapa yang pegang?"

"A-ano. aku."

"Pegang yang benar ya, Muku."

“Wahahaha~ Pasti suara Tenma kencang~”

“Ng, anu, Mungkin udah telat, tapi a-apa kita nggak berlebihan ya, menakut-nakuti Tenma-kun seperti ini di hari ulangtahunnya?”

“Jangan kasihan. Itung-itung latihan keberanian.”

“Lagipula cuman boneka. Apanya yang keterlaluan?”

“Yuki-chan memang sadis deh~”

“Ini kan ide kita semua. Bego.”

“Ng-tapi, Yuki-kun, k-kamu berani juga ya bikin boneka seperti itu.”

“Kenapa? Kamu takut liatnya, Muku?”

“E-eh … yah agak seram sih.”

“Seram~ seram~”

“Tapi Yuki-chan hebat deh bisa bikin boneka itu diem-diem tanpa ketauan Tenten selama tiga hari ini.”

“Itu karena si Hack aja yang bego.”

.

.

.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

.

.

.

"Nah itu dia suaranya!"

"A-ano!"

"Kenapa, Mukkun?"

"Tombol suaranya belum kupencet."

.

.

.

.

.

**End**


End file.
